Clean Toilets are Such a Blessing, Aren't They?
by Artemis Ignitan
Summary: Only Kobayakawa Sena would apologize to his own toilet. Prompt Two: "The toilet has never flushed louder then when you sneak home drunk and try to avoid your parents hearing you puke." Requester: w nymph on FFNet. Rated T for hinted alcohol use. Drabble.


**(A/N): So, this is another prompt from that fanfic meme that I got on LiveJournal. This requester asked for a series that I adore, but never really wrote anything for. So hopefully, I did well for a first time. Remember, the meme went like this:**

_**Choose a fandom from the list below, and if you want, some characters as well. Then pick a prompt from one of these three websites; (websites ommited due to FFNet's regulations) **__**(FMyLife, MyLifeIsAverage and TextsFromLastNight) and I will write you a drabble concerning that prompt and characters.**_

**_In return, post in your journal._**

**So, um, enjoy!**

**Prompt: _"The toilet has never flushed louder then when you sneak home drunk and try to avoid your parents hearing you puke."_**

**Requester: fortuneladyicey on LiveJournal/w nymph on FFNet**

**Series: Eyeshield 21**

* * *

**Clean Toilets are Such a Blessing, Aren't They?**

Kobayakawa Sena had always known that joining the Deimon Devil Bats football team would have led him into situations he had never experienced before. Indeed, they had never failed to drag him into something new.

He never thought that their exploits would lead him to meeting face-to-face with his own toilet, however.

It had all started after a particularly hard match had resulted in a hard-earned victory. Both teams had gotten together afterwards for an aftergame celebration...and after Hiruma had brought out the punch, everything had gone woozy.

Leave it to Hiruma to spike the punch "just for fun," as he had remembered the blond-haired demon cackling to an inebrieted Mamori as she downed another cup, giggling. Knowing him, he had done so to get more blackmail for his Devil's Handbook-as if he had needed more, Sena wryly mused as he knelt over the sparkling white toilet in his bathroom.

He had never truly appreciated how clean his mother kept their toilets until the point came that he had to meet it face to face. He felt slightly guilty with defacing it, but, the toilet had probably seen worse than the undigested contents of his stomach, right? It had probably seen, well...the undigested contents of his and other's stomachs on multiple occasions. This should have been nothing new, right?

At least this toilet got treated specially well. There were other toilets out there stuck in _appalling_ conditions-Sena felt like puking again just thinkng about them, and indeed, he let lose another round of the liquefied remains of his dinner-how much had he eaten? Surely not this much...

Regardless, it was probably best to flush the toilet before the smell got out...and he did so.

The toilet let out a loud, gurgling roar as everything inside it's bowl was forced down with a rush of swirling water, the sound seeming to echo in the teflon-coated surfaces of the bathroom. It rattled in his ears and made his head feel as if someone had slammed a pair of cymbals right next to it. He had never heard it so loud before...his parents were sure to hear.

"...you've had enough, haven't you," Sena whimpered quietly inside the toilet bowl. "You're totally getting back at me for all the stuff I've dumped in you, arent you? Hiiiie~...I'm really sorry! Honest!"

The toilet only let out a noise that sounded almost like an ominous gurgling chuckle as the puke was finally forced down the U-bend.

* * *

**(A/N): I may still take requests from people here on FFNet. The links to the sites mentioned are on the fic request post on my LiveJournal, which you can find on my user profile here on FFNet. The fandoms I will write are:**

**_Pokemon (PokeSpecial manga and video game canon only), YGO GX/5D's (not DM because I haven't seen it since early middle school), Eyeshield 21, Ryuusei no Rockman/Megaman Starforce, Zatch Bell, Orange Yane no Chiisana Ie/Little House with the Orange Roof, Usagi Drop...and well...there's more but this is pretty much all I feel comfortable writing. :D_**

**Please review!**


End file.
